


Без названия

by old ones of fye (royalfye)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/old%20ones%20of%20fye
Summary: Незаконченный отрывок по МакКирку, который я писала Алине в 2012 году.





	Без названия

\- Неудача-а-а, - протянул Джим пьяным голосом и залпом опустошил свой стакан. Он даже не почувствовал, что он выпил. Все вкусы и запахи давно слились в сплошное ощущение спирта. - Неуда-а-а-ачный де-е-ень.

МакКой понимающе хмыкнул в стакан.

\- Сколько их было сегодня, парень? - спросил он, расплачиваясь за выпивку. В баре было шумно, толпа студентов громко засмеялась над какой-то шуткой, и Леонард поморщился. Джим что-то пьяно бубнил в стол. Внезапно он вскинулся:

\- Три! Трое отказались, понимаешь, Боунс! Обычно девчонки любят меня! Все любят меня, в конце концов.

МакКой хлопнул его по плечу, ухмыляясь. Бедное самолюбие Джима Кирка. Три отказа за вечер.

Леонард поднялся, придерживаясь барной стойки, - его нещадно шатало от выпитого.

\- Давай, Джим, домой пора.

\- Но, Боунс, мы же сдали все экзамены. Время веселиться! - Кирк попытался встать, но его неумолимо наклоняло в бок. Ноги отяжелили и не желали слушаться.

\- Я не хочу тащить тебя домой, когда ты совсем отключишься. Давай.

Он обхватил Джима за талию, перебросив одну его руку себе через плечо, и повел к выходу.

*

На улице медленно падал снег, укутывая все в округе в белое покрывало. Пока МакКой тащил висящего на нем Кирка, вяло шевелящего ногами, его волосы успели покрыться влажной снежной шапкой. Точно такая же шапка была и у самого Джима, но кажется он не очень возражал. Он что-то лепетал о том, что снежинки вокруг такие веселые, что он любит Рождество, что еще больше он любит веселых рождественских людей. МакКой вздохнул - до Рождества оставалось всего десять дней. И он уже предчувствовал, что ему снова придется тащить пьяного Джима до их комнаты с вечеринки, как это было в прошлом году, и выхаживать того после алкогольного отравления. За что, интересно, ему такое счастье?

Через пару метров, когда до Академии оставалось всего ничего, Кирк, кажется стал засыпать на ходу.

\- Стой! Стой, Боунс! - внезапно весьма бодрым и взволнованным голосом сказал Джим. МакКой остановился, решив, что Кирку приспичило проблеваться, но вместо того, чтобы согнуться и помочь организму вывести из себя токсины, тот произнес:

\- Не могу больше идти. Давай устроим привал.

Леонард закатил глаза, когда Джим посмотрел на него пьяным расфокусированным взглядом, который видимо должен был разжалобить его. Почуяв опасность, Кирк продолжил:

\- Только не бросай меня в сугробе, пожалуйста, я же замерзну и умру! Ты же не хочешь этого, правда?

\- Это моя заветная мечта. Загадаю на рождественскую звезду.

\- Ты такой смешной, ты знал это?

МакКой довел его до ближайшей лавочки и усадил, опустившись рядом. Его и самого изрядно штормило, но видимо такова была его участь - трезветь, как только кто-то, а то есть Джим, нуждался в его заботе. Он запрокинул голову, смотря в темное небо, снег ложился на его щеки, тут же превращаясь в талую воду, поблескивая в свете фонаря. Джим смотрел на Леонарда некоторое время, стараясь удержать глаза открытыми, а потом многозначительно изрек, тщательно выговаривая слова:

\- Ты.. Боунс, ты такой хороший, - он глупо улыбнулся и икнул. Его глаза хотели закатиться и спрятаться за веками, но Джим не позволил им, собрав всю свою волю в кулак. Выражение невероятных усилий и сосредоточенности на лице Кирка позабавили МакКоя, но он заставил себя подавить намечавшуюся улыбку и обратить внимание на то, что, кажется, на Джима напал приступ вселенской любви.

\- О Боже, только не это..

\- Нет, ну послушай! Я тут подумал, ты всегда так заботишься обо мне, даже не знаю, это так мило, не подумай, что я тебе не благодарен, ты ведь такой хороший, - он сконфужено замолчал. - Я ведь уже говорил это, да?

\- Точно, Джим. Ты мне это говоришь, каждый раз как напиваешься.

\- Но на этот раз я абсолютно серьезен! Честно! - он махнул рукой, видимо считая, что это придаст вес его словам, и чуть не залепил Леонарду в нос.

\- Боже, избавь меня это этого! - простонал МакКой.

\- Боунс! - снова привлек его внимание Джим. - Я повторю. Нет никого лучше тебя!

\- Мое сердце тает, Кирк, но задницу подмораживает. Давай двинемся домой уже, а?

Глаза Джима странно блестели. МакКой знал этот взгляд. В джимовой больной голове загоралась Идея.

\- Подожди. Я еще не закончил, - с этими словами он как будто бы весь подобрался, словно большая кошка(милая, но весьма нелепая сейчас, - отметил про себя Леонард, одновременно удивляясь собственным мыслям), и поцеловал МакКоя, пьяно мазнув влажными губами по его щеке. И прежде чем Леонард успел возмутиться, Джим обнял его.

Все возмущение внутри тут же сдулось, превратившись во что-то неясное и теплое. Он смахнул снег с волос Джима и намеренно ворчливо произнес:

\- Ладно-ладно, мистер горячее-сердце-холодный-нос. Пошли домой, пока ты не отморозил себе все самое дорогое.


End file.
